


Canine Control

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Iris, Alpha Leonard, Barry Allen is a Little Shit, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Iris West is So Done, Leonard Snart Is So Done, M/M, Multi, Omega Barry, Puppies, rescue dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Leonard and Iris really can’t say no to puppy eyes.Barry’s or their new dog’s.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West, Leonard Snart/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Canine Control

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for this fandom in so long like wtf

When Iris warned Leonard that Barry liked dogs, he mostly expected it.

But he did not expect this.

“But Iris! Look at her. What a cute baby,” Barry gushes, talking about the dog he brought home.

The ‘cute baby’ was a full grown rottweiler that had turned to putty under Barry’s hands.

Barry had shown up an hour late, not unexpected, but with a dog and vet papers, very unexpected.

Apparently, she was a stray rottweiler that was about 2 years old.

Barry named her Ellie.

Why, Leonard couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“We can’t keep a rottweiler, Barry,” Iris sighs.

She looked almost as tired as Leonard himself.

“Wh- but Iris! Look at her,” Barry whines.

“She is cute,” Leonard says, startling everyone in the room with his words.

“You're on his side?” Iris asks the alpha in disbelief.

“No, I just said she was cute,” Leonard defends.

But now Barry’s pout was back full force and Leonard wasn’t sure how their apartment wasn’t full of pets yet.

“We can find her a nice family and-” Iris tries to reason but Barry was having none of it.

The omega grabs the dog in a protective hug, and glares at Iris.

It looked more comical, seeing Barry on the floor next to a dog that looked like it could bite his head off, but it was a glare nonetheless.

“She’s not leaving,” Barry says petulantly.

Iris looks over at Leonard.

They have a silent conversation.

Iris sighs.

She doesn’t even say anything before Barry is practically screeching in excitement, tackling the two alphas in a hug.

Moments later, they are taken down by Ellie’s hug but the couch saves them.

Leonard figures it can’t be too hard to have a dog,

Until she licked his face.

Then things went downhill real fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
